Semiconductor work pieces, such as wafers, reticules, masks, frame leads, and integrated circuit packages are very small devices which are easily moved and even more easily broken. Conventionally, during processing, work pieces are adhered to a high adhesive tape, such as, for example, Nitto tape. After processing, the wafers are typically removed from the tape. It is imperative that the wafers be removed without being damaged, which is often difficult given that the adhesive tape used generally has high adherent characteristics.
There is, thus, a need in the industry for a low cost and effective method and apparatus for releasing work pieces from an adhesive material, for example, a tape without breaking the work piece.